


Rusted Gold

by MassiveGee



Category: Pocket Monsters Diamond-Pearl Legend: Pokémon DP | Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!, Pokemon GO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveGee/pseuds/MassiveGee





	Rusted Gold

Rusted Gold

Chapter 1

The alarm clock began blaring at seven am sharp, but Garrett was already wide awake. Walking downstairs and rubbing his eyes he yawned in exhaustion. About halfway to the living room an appetizing smell wafted through the air. Instantly perked up and wide awake he barreled down the rest of the staircase. As he came around the corner and investigated the kitchen, he found his mom’s famous bacon and egg breakfast. She always made it on special occasions like birthdays and such but today was just a normal day. 

“Well there you are about time you got yourself out of bed”, his mom said as she pulled up a chair to the dinner table. 

Garrett smiled and sat down as well. “I’ve actually been up for a while. Those Spearow woke me up hours ago.”  
His mom sighed and put on somewhat of a fake smile. “You know sweetie at some point you have to grow out of this hearing what Pokemon are saying thing. I know you have a big imagination, but you’re getting older now…”

Trying to ignore her remarks Garrett pulled his already made plate toward him and began eating. That is usually how those conversations went with everyone he spoke with about it. They thought he was just pretending or imagining things, but he could really hear and communicate with Pokemon. Ever since he was a small boy, he was able to understand everything. His mom defended him for most of his life, thinking it was just a faze he would grow out of.

“Anyway, speaking of Pokemon. Professor Elm called and said he needed to see you at his lab. I think he needed a favor or something.”

Garrett slammed his fork down on the table as he stood up in excitement. “What why didn’t you say that first?? I bet he is going to give me a PoKemon or send me on some super-secret mission!! I gotta go now!” 

Before he even finished his sentence, he was already running upstairs to change his clothes. He bolted back down in a brand-new black shirt with matching jacket and jeans. He jumped into his shoes, barely tying the up before he raced out the front door. As he slammed it shut and turned around, he saw three Spearow fluttering to the ground from the roof.

“Well, well, well good morning there guy”, the first Spearow started sarcastically. “Did you not hear us pecking at your window? Been going for a good hour.”

Garrett rolled his eyes and groaned, very annoyed. “Look can you guys just leave me alone today? I got something very important to do. Everyone in town already thinks I’m crazy when you follow me around and talk to me all day.”

The second Spearow poked his head up and spoke in a higher pitch than the first. “You don’t like talking to us?”

The first Spearow slapped him in the back of the head. “Freddie what did I say last time?”

“You ask the questions, boss.” He said rubbing his head where he was hit.

“Uhhh hey boss he’s running away.” The third Spearow murmured out in a less than intelligent tone.

The three Spearow turned and saw Garrett running down the gravel road toward Elm’s lab. The boss Spearow waved his left wing in the air and shouted at him. “Oh, that’s cool just go then. Big man can understand Pokemon but doesn’t have time to talk. No problem we’ll see you when you get back! We know where you live!”

“He didn’t even say goodbye…” Freddie said, sadly.

The boss Spearow lifted his wing like he was going to hit him again. “Shut up, Freddie.”

Garrett kept running as fast as he could. After a minute he turned his head to make sure he was not being followed by the troublesome birds. He was almost to Elm’s lab; he could see it in the distance, but he knew he had one more obstacle to get by. He had to get past his friend Lyra’s house and hope she was still asleep. Much to his dismay she was just coming out of her house as he approached.

“Oh, good morning, Garrett!” Lyra said waving at him. She was accompanied by her own Pokemon, Marill. They both came down the steps of the front porch and met Garrett at the white picket fence as he stopped to say hello.

“Hey good morning…sorry can’t talk long Professor Elm needs me at his lab”, he said as he tried to walk past her without too much confrontation. Lyra smiled and opened the gate of the fence to get closer. Her Marill followed behind her and looked up at Garrett with a desperate look on his face.

Waving it’s stub like arms and shaking it’s tail Marill shouted at Garrett, “Hey man you said you’d help me out here. She’s crazy…last night she put me in a dress…come on please.”

Lyra smiled gleefully at her Pokemon, as she only heard him saying his name. “Awwww Marill’s always so happy to see you, Garrett.”

Garrett scratched his head, seeming a little awkaward the situation and trying to laugh it off. “Ahhh right.” He backed up a few steps, then darted off in the other direction, toward the lab. “Well, see ya later!”

Lyra seemed a little confused, but knew it was normal for her friend to act weird. She waved goodbye, but Garrett was already long gone. Looking down at Marill she smiled. “Oh yeah we have to finish trying on those dresses, Marill.” She grabbed Marills arm and began walking him back toward the front door.

“Please I’ll do anything…Garrett help!!!” He shouted hoping Garrett would hear.

It was too late, though Garrett was running as fast as his legs could go and within minutes he was in front of Elm’s lab. Finally, he had made it. The lab was very old fashioned on the outside, but state of the art on the inside. Normal old windows and doors surrounded the two-story building and it even had a field in the back where Elm kept many Pokemon. Garrett stopped in front of the lab and walked toward the giant glass door. He nervously reached for the handle and somehow knew when he took his next few steps his life was going to change forever.


End file.
